movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pazu Pan the Series Season 3
Characters introduced in this season: Self-absorbed Pharaoh: Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) Season 3 episode count: 24 Season 3 Episode 1: Race for San's Life Synopsis: Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew steal the Medilaser and after San is fatally shot by it's death laser, Team Pazu Pan and their allies must race to get the Medilaser back and save San. Season 3 Episode 2: Kahmunrah, the Phony Pharaoh of Neverland's Tumbleweed Desert Synopsis: After Team Pazu Pan, Basil, and Mrs. Brisby are called up by Crash's group to save them from an evil phony pharaoh named Kahmunrah, they must try to get him banished into the pyramid before Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew recruit him. Season 3 Episode 3: Super Koala and Mighty Pinstripe Synopsis: After their mission to set up the Mesmerizer has failed by Team Pazu Pan, Koala and Pinstripe are replaced by their powerful and smarter robotic versions of themselves calling themselves Super Pinstripe and Mighty Koala and it's up to Team Pazu Pan to defeat them and stop the Mesmerizer again. Season 3 Episode 4: Animals, Animals Everywhere Synopsis: To lure Team Pazu Pan to their doom, Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew use a line of garbage trucks to kidnap animals, but Team Pazu Pan and their allies must outsmart the trap and save the day. Season 3 Episode 5: Mutagen Monster (Pazu Pan Version) Synopsis: After a couple of spilled mixed chemicals turn into mutagen, a mule named Muley drinks some and turns into a unstable mutant form and agrees to let Team Pazu Pan and their allies help him return to normal before Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew capture him and use him as a tool. Season 3 Episode 6: The Maltese Wolf Synopsis: With Arukenimon and Mummymon's help, Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew decide to receive proton power from the Maltese Wolf by holding Tiny, Dingodile, and the Mobians hostage. However, Sonic, Shadow, Max, and Kayla are the only ones that escape and must help Team Pazu Pan and their allies rescue their friends and protect the Maltese Wolf. Season 3 Episode 7: Kahmunrah Meets Arukenimon and Mummymon Synopsis: While trying to find Team Pazu Pan in order to get revenge, Kahmunrah, at first, gets captured by Arukenimon and Mummymon for unexpectantly trespassing in their lair, only to secretly escape. At the same time, the news crew are sent to solve the mystery of the stolen pesticide truck and Team Pazu Pan are training (Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew don't appear in this episode). Season 3 Episode 8: Tubular Cortex Synopsis: After Cortex is accidentally blasted by a laser while helping Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew test out their plot to make a Charmy replica, he thinks he is Charmy. However, Team Pazu Pan must find out what Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew are plotting with Cortex's switched-up mind's help, all the while help rescue the real Charmy, whom Ashitaka placed under a kung-pow spell on craving candy no more as punishment for eating one candy too many. Season 3 Episode 9: Snake's Birthday Synopsis: Team Pazu Pan secretly prepare a surprise birthday party for Snake, Snake, however thinks everyone forgot his birthday and runs away, only to get captured by Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew and held hostage for Team Pazu Pan's trap of doom. Season 3 Episode 10: Attack of the 50 Foot Dixie Synopsis: While shopping on Dixie's birthday, the News Studio crew are ambushed by Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew, but when Team Pazu Pan rescue them, Dixie is blasted by a growth laser and becomes a giant, and it's up to Team Pazu Pan and their allies to find a way to restore Dixie's size. Season 3 Episode 11: Ashitaka and San Gone Synopsis: Learning that Ashitaka and San have gone away into retirement and requesting Team Pazu Pan to disband, they do so reluctantly. However, everyone in Team Pazu Pan, except Pazu, Tiny, and Dingodile, are captured by Arukenimon, Mummymon, and Kahmunrah and it's up to them, the News Crew, and two mysterious masked figures to save them and stop the villains (Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew don't appear in this episode). Season 3 Episode 12: Journey to the Center of Neverland Synopsis: After returning a loose diplodicus named Dippy to it's underground prehistoric jungle home, Team Pazu Pan and their allies decide to help him and his dinosaur friends protect the jungle's crystal from getting stolen by Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew. Season 3 Episode 13: Grumps of the Jungle (Pazu Pan Version) Synopsis: After Team Pazu Pan and their allies, as well as Team Rocket and Cortex's mutants, get separated in the Ursaring Jungle by a horde of angry Ursaring, they must work together in order to find each other and escape. But then Team Pazu Pan and their allies must rescue a Teddiursa from Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew's clutches after helping it's Ursaring mother with the Ursaring's help. Season 3 Episode 14: Revenge of the Pumpkin Synopsis: While out to solve why Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew are stealing cryoginetic samples, Team Pazu Pan must find Mrs. Brisby and Sheeta, who vanished, with some reluctant help from Team Rocket. Little do they know, it was actually Jack O'Lantern who kidnapped Sheeta and Mrs. Brisby in order to use them as bait to lure Team Pazu Pan and even Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew into a trap. Season 3 Episode 15: Pazu Who? Synopsis: After Pazu bumps his head while cleaning up a mess, he develops amnesia. And now his friends must race to restore his memory when Arukenimon and Mummymon and then Syndrome and Infinite trick Pazu into thinking he's their henchman. Season 3 Episode 16: The Hedgehog Switcheroo Synopsis: During a battle against Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew, Team Pazu Pan, before getting captured, accidentally blasts Sonic and Shadow with a beam and they wake up to find their minds have switched bodies. Now the two hedgehogs must work together in different bodies to save their friends and return to their bodies. Season 3 Episode 17: Aspirations Synopsis: Team Rocket is suddenly performing thefts perfectly secretly during their missions to steal three of Cleopatra's artifacts and Team Pazu Pan are on the case. Eventually, they discover that a bald-headed Sedusa is using Team Rocket as her puppets to steal the artifacts in order to grow an asp-styled hair and get her revenge on Team Pazu Pan and San for cutting her hair off before (Team Rocket officially joins Team Pazu Pan in this episode after redeeming themselves during the battle against Sedusa). Season 3 Episode 18: Fever Pitch Synopsis: After Kahmunrah infects the Gangreen Gang with a virus, Team Pazu Pan must go inside Ace's body into order to destroy the five viruses simultaneously before the virus kills the Gangreen Gang with a high fever. Season 3 Episode 19: Fool's Gold (Pazu Pan Version) Synopsis: Discovering a gold nugget and a treasure map, Team Pazu Pan and their allies race against Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew to find the buried treasure before they do. Season 3 Episode 20: Flower Power (Pazu Pan Version) Synopsis: When the Great Flower is stolen by Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew, Team Pazu Pan and their allies must restore the plant life of Neverland by getting it back before it's too late. Season 3 Episode 21: 20,000 Leagues Under the Lagoon Synopsis: Discovering a mystical powerful gem called the Impervium beneath Mermaid Lagoon, Team Pazu Pan and their allies race to get it first before Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew do. Season 3 Episode 22: Big Trouble in Mermaid Lagoon Synopsis: Diving deeper into the lagoon, Team Pazu Pan and their allies finally locate the real Impervium within Louis and King Gator's hangout. However, Louis has hidden it and our heroes must find it's hiding spot before Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew find it. Season 3 Episode 23: Showdown Time Part 1 (Pazu Pan Version) Synopsis: With their ship reactivated, Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew go on a rampage on both Neverland and the world and it's up to Team Pazu Pan and their allies to stop them. Season 3 Episode 24: Showdown Time Part 2 (Pazu Pan Version) Synopsis: The fate of Neverland and the world rests on Team Pazu Pan and their allies' shoulders as they fight for it against Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew. For series: Pazu Pan the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes